


How about a sleepover?

by RxinbowSheltie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, and I had the feels, forever mad at Pacifica’s parents, this was written after northwest mansion mystery aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxinbowSheltie/pseuds/RxinbowSheltie
Summary: What happens after the party. (Northwest Mansion Mystery episode)
Kudos: 13





	How about a sleepover?

By 11 o'clock everyone had decided it was time to turn in for the night, all partied out till next time. Pacifica sat at the top of the stairs with her chin propped up by her hand, watching the last of the guests trickle out of the mansion doors. Well, except for one.

"That was some party you had," Dipper remarked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah. The Tabloids will be raving about it forever," Pacifica replied with a roll of her eyes but a small smile made it to her face.

Dipper spread his hands out before him. "'Toby Determined reports that Pacifica Northwest had to buy all new clothes after getting them all dirty!'"

"Oh shut it!" Pacifica playfully elbowed the boy in the side and they both laughed until falling into comfortable silence for a bit.

"So are you going to be okay?" Dipper inquired with a hint of worry in his voice. "You know... with them?"

Pacifica let her eyes fall on the door cut out into the floor that led to the safe room her parents were no doubt in, hiding from the riff raff. She didn't want to think about what else they were doing or what they were probably talking about.

"Because if you want you could…I dunno, stay at The Shack for a night or two."

Pacifica nearly got whiplash from how fast her head turned back towards the mystery solver, eyes nearly as wide as saucers. "Like a sleep over…?"

"Y..yeah like a sleepover!" Dipper exclaimed with a sheepish chuckle and rubbed at the back of his neck. "You don't have to if you don't want to! I...I just want to make sure you're safe and-"

"I'd like that."

Now it was Dipper's turn to have saucer eyes. "What?"

Pacifica felt her cheeks burn slightly as she looked down at her muddy high heels. "I've never been to a real sleepover before…the only time I've had or been invited to a sleepover is probably just because I'm rich. But from what I'm guessing, your sister can make the best sleepovers." She lifted her head up again so their eyes met and she smiled. "So I'd like to see it for myself."

Dipper smiled back but before he could say anything else a body slammed into him from behind, arms wrapping around his shoulders in an awkward hug that kept him from falling.

"Did someone say sleepover!?" Mabel yelled, a wide braces filled smile stretched across her face.

"Sleepover! Sleepover!" Grenda and Candy chanted from the other side of Dipper.

"I know the exact sleepover you need," Mabel sang as she pressed their cheeks together before running outside with her friends.

"Should I be worried?" Pacifica inquired as Dipper stood up.

Dipper waved a hand. "Nah. Unless you don't like makeovers, looking through magazines and talking about boys."

"So you won't be joining us?"

"Exactly." Dipper turned and held out a hand for her to take. "Ready to go, Miss Northwest?"

Pacifica smiled and took his hand.


End file.
